


Lew & Seb: Canada GP

by LeDahliaNoir



Series: Lewis & Sebastian [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canada, Canada Grand Prix 2019, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, French Kissing, Getting Together, Life is unfair, M/M, Madness, Monaco Grand Prix 2019, Montreal, Paris (City), Paris Fashion Week, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Surprise Kissing, Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Lewis was already greeting the fans when Seb joined him and briefly said hi without looking at him. He didn’t know if he should feel flattered or not. Usually, they’d have chatted a bit, but this time Seb wasn’t feeling it.





	1. The right kind of energy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again :)! This is the 2nd part of my series simply called Lewis & Sebastian. As you know, they had a fallout at the end of the first part. Can you guess what will happen in Canada ?
> 
> Tips, comments and kudos are always appreciated !

Enjoying his evening in Switzerland this time, Seb couldn’t help thinking about Lewis’ strange behavior one week ago. It was just not understandable. How come and why? The sipping of his drink didn’t make things any better so he switched the TV channels to change his mind. Anyway, he had nothing else to do. So no big deal.

After dozing off on his couch, he woke up at 4 in the morning barely remembering how he fell asleep there. It was time to get up and have a well-deserved sleep in a decent bed. This was race week after all.

*

_Thursday_

Lewis was already greeting the fans when Seb joined him and briefly said hi without looking at him. He didn’t know if he should feel flattered or not. Usually, they’d have chatted a bit, but this time Seb wasn’t feeling it. So he kept signing autographs and taking selfies with the fans on his own. All of that under Lewis’ stare. He expected a lot from Seb but not being ignored. Alright, he has denied him to be together in Monaco but he thought they could remain civil at least.

After that autograph session, Lewis caught Seb’s right arm and signaled him to have a conversation somewhere else to avoid the crowd.

*

“What do you want Lewis?” In normal circumstances, he’d have been happy to see Lewis but for the very first time he showed no emotion.

“Seb… Please. You didn’t even let me explain myself. You just ran away” Lewis Hamilton or the Art of blaming someone else.

“Are you kidding me?! You’re the one who refused to acknowledge me. How many times yet? I can’t even count”

“You know for me it’s not easy. You’re always so bold and hot-tempered in everything you do”

“I second what you say in a racing circuit but this isn’t totally the truth and you know that. You’d rather see me taking my time?!” Lewis tried to not fall into Seb’s trap and remained calm.

“Yeah… You wanted to be so quick”

“Lewis we’re not living in a fairy-tale like in a movie. I didn’t know that kissing someone was too much”

“For my standards, yes it is”

“Aren’t you a bit romantic?” For the first time, Seb changed his tone and was willing to let Lewis explain his point.

“You know I’m very different from you: shy, self-controlled, romantic, and reserved and the list goes on. Obviously, I’m not saying that you have no self-control but maybe a bit impulsive from time to time.” With that list, Lewis has perfectly made the link between their opposition. Seb was generally the opposite.

Fire and water.

Exactly, Seb was the incarnation of fire and that fire burned Lewis several times along the road. Baku ’17 anyone?

Thanks to Lew’s cold nature, he succeeded to extinct Seb’s fire. His coldness always brought what the other needed in order to remain pacifist.

*

_Saturday_

Those qualifications have been the most exciting in several months. Seb got the pole position and the bliss on his face could have several meanings. 2 days ago, he was still at war with Lewis and now they were being casual before the cameras. Lewis looking so proud of his _man_. This was a first by the same way, Lewis posting a laudatory post about another driver. Since when? Something good happened certainly.

Let’s never forget that water can manage to shut down fire but not the opposite. This was a hint about what might have happened since Thursday. Lewis’ calm and thoughtful nature took over their problems.

And Seb could not even hide it in the press conference biting his tongue with a Freudian slip in front of everybody.

Yeah… his handsome Lewis seconded every one of his jokes even though it wasn’t funny at all. People would do anything for love.

*

Lewis, holding his bottle of water, decided to walk up the stairs instead of using the elevator.

The strangest thing about doing this was the fact that it reminded him his ex-girlfriend Nicole, and her band The Pussycat Dolls. They have a song named Elevator. What a coincidence!

A small parenthesis in the driver’s mind, he was almost there.

*

Seb was looking at the view through his balcony when Lewis knocked on the door. 2 weeks ago, he did the same in Monaco. He didn’t like to think about it because it reminded him their fallout.

This time, no dogs around coming with him. Against all odds, Lewis embraced him and pecked his lips with all the kindness in the world. This was his way of reassuring his _boyfriend_ about his commitments.

By stroking his blonde hair, Lewis found Seb’s lips again. This was the opposite situation back in Monaco. Forgetting his inhibition, Lewis took the lead by giving him a firmer kiss. He needed to feel him, to suck him, to taste him and well to just love him. They’ve been wasting way too much time, and in that beautiful francophone city of Canada Lewis Hamilton and Sebastian Vettel got reunited.

Finally, they gave each other the right kind of energy to move forward. Indeed, it was just the beginning of their romance but a glitch in the system is always needed to see know much someone cares about his significant other.

 


	2. Race Day & Bleeding Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might notice, I take some parts of their real life and I change a few things. 
> 
> Love hurts so good, doesn't it? This is the following of the 1st chapter where some chaos happened.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments as well. :)

It should have been such a beautiful weekend, ending on a great note for Sebastian Vettel. But the stewards have decided otherwise. Instead, Seb was mourning his awful Sunday in his hotel room in the presence of his boyfriend. The events of the day have been distasteful to say the least. Now, the edition of this Canada GP would haunt everybody forever. The aftermath of this GP has had such a bad taste that some people implied on social media about how FIA will find a way to surrender every victory to Mercedes-AMG. As if they haven’t already had enough victory this year.

For Lewis, it was beside the point because his new fresh relationship with Seb recently took a hit, but they had managed to put their problems behind eventually. That’s why the events of the day were not good news for the Brit. He has seen like everybody else the way Seb reacted afterwards. Deep down, Seb was definitely furious but tried to hide it for Lewis sake.

Seated on the opposite couch, observing Seb lain down on the bed, the eyes lost, trying to stay calm turned to be difficult. In the post-race interview, Seb seemed to take things in a different color. This time in the hotel room it was another case. He barely spoke to Lewis what annoyed the most the older guy. He had the impression that everything was his fault. Such a terrible thought for anyone. Obviously, Seb pretended before everybody that they were still alright by shaking his hand before the podium, what reassured Lewis. In the parc fermé, he did think the opposite when he wanted to give him a ride though. Seb just didn’t see him and was way too focused on his own car to even look up to Lewis or asking for help.

Waiting for Seb to join all of them made Lewis a bit insecure; he didn’t know whether he’d acknowledge him. The situation was as tense as possible which made Lewis to let his towel fall down on the ground without even noticing it before Seb’s arrival.

And on the podium, his insecurity was at his highest as Seb behaved in a way that Lewis shouldn’t even touch him. It was the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

Returning one by one to Seb’s hotel room, a thousand of thoughts went through Lewis’ mind. What will happen next? They barely spoke since the _incident_. Was it his boyfriend way to make him pay for all of this? However, he said before the media that everything was still fine between them, but his behavior showed something else.

Seb wasn’t the only one suffering today. His attitude hurt Lewis as much as himself.

*

Still lain down on the bed, Lewis got up from his couch and tried to sit beside Seb’s legs but the younger one didn’t move at all, which meant Lewis wasn’t welcome in his bed. At first, he looked down on his boyfriend to ask what was going on, but Seb’s eyes remained empty. Clearly, he just wanted to be left alone. That was simple and plain.

Being comprehensive was one thing but you should not push the cap too far.

“You know… I’m not responsible for what happened today” Lewis returned to the couch.

“I know” Seb simply stated.

“So why are you acting like that? Avoiding me, barely looking me in the eyes?” In just one hour, it was the first time that Seb changed his body position by lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Seeing that no words came out, Lewis added something, “I know you’ve been hurt”

Seb, slightly smirking, cleared all the confusion and turned his eyes to Lewis for the very first time since they were in his hotel room.

“Do you know how lucky you are, Lewis Hamilton?”

“So it’s no longer Lewis or Lew but Lewis Hamilton. I see” He said, thoughtfully.

“Everything is always with you. And I mean it. Of course, I know this isn’t your fault but still, it’s just so annoying to see that that decision from the stewards gave you the lead as usual. I don’t remember when last time you suffered in your career was?” The hurt look in Lewis’ eyes meant that it wasn’t totally wrong what his boyfriend has just said.

“I’ve been working hard to get where I am today. So don’t blame me for your fall”

“Yeah whatever if you’d excuse me, your _fall man_ is tired and would like to sleep and think about his own current miserable career.”

“Are you kicking me out?”

“Yes. Please, I just want to be alone now. Go play the model outside for once.” He knew way too much Seb, to be blindsided by what he has just said. He mentioned an aspect of Lewis’ personality that a lot of people following F1 despised: his socialite lifestyle. By implying it, it was intentional. He just wanted him to feel the burn of his suffering. As sensitive as he was, it had the right effect. Lewis felt so out of place that he just left him be as he requested suddenly.

*

They should have spent the night together before hitting the Big Apple on Monday. Recently, Lewis bought a huge condo in New York, his dream place since he was a kid. He didn’t have a lot of time to spend his time there though, yet whenever the opportunity presented itself he would just take advantage of it and Montréal wasn’t that far.

Anyway, he already packed all his stuff with or without Sebastian. Life goes on.

He had no idea about how his boyfriend spent the rest of the day. Last time, he checked on him was when he spat those bothering words “Go play the model outside”. That was cruel, indeed.

He knew the boyfriend needed to cool down and it was rather effective without his presence.

Unexpectedly, Seb wished him a safe flight to New York. So their argument hasn’t been that bad after all if Seb had the courage to wish him well.

The remaining question was when and where Seb would leave Canada. Lewis didn’t dare ask him about his future plans before the French GP.

The other already knew he will be spending his downtime for 4 days in NYC. Then he’d get a void of several days to fill in his agenda before hitting Paris Fashion Week next Thursday. How lucky he was! His Team principal excused him for the day.

Lewis Hamilton was a brand by himself with so many obligations to fulfill.

*

4 days without texting Seb was a lot to take. He just wanted to let him breathe and reenergize his batteries so when he received a text from Seb, he told himself that his patience has paid off finally. His significant other hasn’t forgotten about him. What a relief! He just wanted to know how Lewis was faring in New York, but he also had the attention to put him on notice about an event on Saturday: one of his relatives’ wedding because he will act as a best man for the occasion. Lewis’ answer didn’t wait, the next second he called him.

Lewis wanted so badly to know about this wedding and hearing Seb’s voice was still so pleasing. It’s been a while.

“Hey babe! You should’ve told me.”

 “About what?” Seb inquired.

“The wedding, you idiot. I’d have been there with you.”  

“We had a hard time this week. I just didn’t want to put too much stress on your shoulders. By the way, you love New York so much. I’d never take that from you.” He tried to make up an excuse.

“This isn’t about me loving New York. It’s about what a boyfriend should do for his bae. No, seriously you should have told me. I’d have left New York in a heartbeat just for you.”

“Aww the love is real there” Lewis blushed. Seb’s words were too cute for someone not as romantic as him.

Lewis Hamilton or the romantic type. He’d never cease to amaze Seb about how compliant he could be.

“Ok, next time I’ll tell you.”

“You better be.”

*

The call kept rolling until Lewis asked about when he could join Seb before Paris Fashion Week. He had several shows to attend such as the one from Louis Vuitton.

Seb told him that they could spend 3 days together from Sunday to Wednesday morning. Deal agreed. He needed to feel his babe. The last few days have been awful, meaning the lack of intimacy began to distract them.

Before hanging up, Seb promised some sexy time. He knew Lewis has been waiting so much and he needed to make amend for his own behavior back in Montréal. Lewis has dealt with so much in the process as well. That was the least to do for the man he was in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last part is here. Enjoy! :)

Sweet love. Throughout his IG, Lewis’ fans could observe his presence in Switzerland. Once landed, he rushed to take as many pics as possible to satisfy his story of the day. Too bad, Seb wasn’t involved in it yet, but he will try to convince him to get on board someday. The whole world was there but him. Overall this was a discussion for another day, he thought opening Seb’s front door.

The house had nothing to do with Lewis’ tastes. The way it was shaped differed totally with his standards: rustic, old-charmed and full of wood. He loved old things whereas the Brit was more tech savvy. No wonder why he still had that old Nokia. That man was so old-school.

“So how was the wedding?” Lewis asked joining him in the garden.

“Beautiful.” He sipped his drink sitting comfortably on the deck chair.

“That’s it?” He demanded still standing in the same position.

“Yeah… what did you expect?”

“Surely not a Uma Thurman’s reference” He replied with his cheeky eyes.

“C’mere please. I’ve been missing you so much Lew” He complied and straddled Seb in his deck chair.

“Me too” And he placed a gentle kiss but demanding enough to encourage Seb to take the initiative. His request didn’t wait. By kissing his boyfriend, firm and sexy, Seb’s hand began to go down gradually around his short adding strokes here and there. Lewis melting under his touch came even closer and asked for more guiding Seb’s hand all the way.

“You don’t know how much I want you” Lewis said trying to catch his breath.

“Shall we go upstairs?”

“Definitely!” And he kissed him one last time.

*

Once in the bedroom, they were fooling around not caring about being too loud or harsh. It wasn’t as if they were in the middle of New York. Nothing to worry about. Besides the events in Canada put a small strain on their relationship consequently it was the right moment to find their way back to each other. Lewis put all the feelings, the frustration in his kiss without holding back. They have been way too long apart for his taste. The more time went by, the needier his kisses became and by the time Seb wanted to breathe a little bit to follow through Lewis’ pace, he decided to remove his t-shirt.

“Wait! Wait” Seb said out of breath.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah?” He tried to kiss him but Seb put a stop.

“I mean I know you’re excited but just let me breathe a little bit”

“Fine!” he moved reluctantly and rolled his eyes.

“Lew this isn’t what I mean. Please… Come back.”

Resigned Lewis turned back and hopped on the bed again.

*

Tracing Lewis’ facial features, Seb took the time to observe the other man’s face. He looked a bit exhausted, yet that was strange because he had some downtime on his own in New York. It should have made him more refreshed and relaxed but this wasn’t the case. He wondered what he had been doing there to look so appalled by everything. The whole time Lewis didn’t even dare look at him, he looked preoccupied by something else. Seb has been noticing so far that his Lew always looked somewhere else somehow. It was as if something prevented him from being completely at ease. Yet, he didn’t want to question him with some odd questions then he just let it be. This was their moment to enjoy, nor did he want to spoil it because of some existential questions on his boyfriend.

The afternoon arrived rather quickly and it was time to go outside again. Seb lived in a small place with a lot of wood and natural landscapes. No risk to meet up with the paparazzi around. That’s why he asked Lewis if he was up to visit the surroundings because he needed fresh air to evade his mind. The events in Canada still annoyed him, but he tried not to show it. If Lewis has decided to come visit him it was to rekindle or strengthen their fragile relationship.

*

Walking alongside each other, Lewis was marveled by the beauty of the district. There were loads of trees and flowers sealing their path. Today, he had a view on what Seb liked to do and most importantly where he lived. After all, they didn’t have a lot of occasions to see each other outside F1.

At some point, they arrived on a watercourse following his way a little bit farther away. Seb proposed to sit down on the huge stones set not that far away from water. This would be a great place to talk through a little bit.

At first, Lewis still avoided Seb’s eyes choosing to look down on the watercourse instead. No need to be a genius to deduce that something definitely made him uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he didn’t hesitate this time to ask him what was going on because he could feel the uncertainty in his eyes.

As usual, Lewis was like an open book. Hard to hide anything whenever you always show with your gestures, behavior all your emotions. Reading him was like a game. The only missing part of the puzzle was his words eventually. What was he thinking of?

Silence. That terrible or magnificent thing that any couple would appreciate or hate. Sometimes, it’d mean they had nothing to tell each other or something turned to be unspoken. Communication. That natural gift given to human beings that was a double edged-sword in any relationship. It was enough to convey something a bit weird or awkward to break a couple’s vitality. Still, between Seb and Lewis they appreciated both. It was needed from time to time to balance their temper.

The only noise heard in the forest was the one from the watercourse. It had the same sound as those motivational songs on YouTube, Lewis thought. They had the ability to put anyone to rest even the most reluctant people in the world.

After a while, Seb took his chance and asked Lewis what was going on finally.

“I see that you’re a bit off today. If it’s still has anything to do with…” Lewis didn’t let him have the opportunity to finish his sentence because he knew what Seb already meant.

“It’s ok. I’ve turned the page since then”

“So what’s wrong now? You seem to always hold it against me.”

“I’m not. I just like to be silent sometimes” Seb knew he couldn’t lie. Lewis had the tendency to stay quiet contrary to the German.

“Alright!” And the same silence kept coming back for good this time.

*

The night was still so young, they’ve finally managed to talk to each other after multiple attempts from Seb. Lewis was just in his feelings: being melancholic and wanting to spend more time with his man because he would leave Switzerland by next Tuesday for Paris Fashion Week. That was at least his explanation why he has been a bit sad the whole day. And he knew how much Seb wasn’t into those things unfortunately but kept encouraging him to attend anyway, because that’s what he liked at the end of the day. And he shouldn’t sacrificed his passions for Seb’s sake. In a couple, having some time alone was necessary to enjoy one’s hobbies.

That was the compromise. Otherwise, why dating someone different?

*

Seb didn’t really know what he would cook for Lewis so he just decided to buy some vegan food already made from a nice small restaurant in town. That’s what he will eat tonight. Veganism was another area of Lewis’ life that he needed to understand as well. So many things at the same time. Such a wholesome individual to get right, but that was the challenge which didn’t scare him at all.

While Lew was taking a shower, Seb set the table with candles to welcome him. Of course, he assembled Lewis’ food quickly in order to look like he was the author of the plate. Then, he decided to choose a non-alcoholic beer to conclude the day. He had no idea whether Lewis was into beers. Regardless of that fact, he’d encourage him to try.

A few minutes later, Lewis showed up and was welcomed by a beautiful table set with candle lights but Seb was nowhere to be seen. He looked around even in the garden but his man had disappeared which worried him a little bit. He hasn’t forgotten that he lived in a kind of a remote place. Still, the town wasn’t that far away but anything could happen here. What Lew didn’t notice was Seb appearing behind him closing his eyes and shushing him at the same time.  A bit hesitant Lew followed him, eyes still closed. Once sat, his boyfriend asked him to keep his eyes the same. He’d be back sooner than later.

Opening his eyes, a delicious meal waited for him with vegan sausages. The shocked on Lew’s face because he already prepared himself to starve this night. In any circumstances, he thought his Seb would think about his special diet. That just wasn’t the case. His man thought about every single thing. Lewis Hamilton was such a lucky man because a lot of people still didn’t get why he turned all his energy to a plant-based diet. So the fact his darling thought about this was the icing on the cake.

Enamored by this tiny gesture, Lewis got a bit emotional. Today, he had been a bit difficult with him acting distant but Seb has been so unfazed that he took a great care to _cook_ him a nice meal.

It looked definitely delicious and a bit too well-made. But he’d ask the question for another day. Now, he just wanted to enjoy his meal. Their meal because there was another vegan plate alongside his, waiting to be eaten as well.

Intrigued, Lewis asked, “Is it for me this one? Because I don’t want to waste food”

“No, I’m just gonna eat like you. But don’t get it twisted I’ll be back with my own food next time” he winked.

“You know I don’t expect you to turn vegan but it’s good to know anyway”

They proceeded to eat their dinner. The atmosphere was pleasing. Well, spending a night in the beautiful Switzerland wasn’t that bad at all.

And the food tastes so good that Lew demanded where it came from. Eventually, Seb spilled the bean about the name of the restaurant adding the fact that he wasn’t the cook either. Lew didn’t even care about the last part. What matters the most was the gesture that’s why Seb shouldn’t feel ashamed. A lot of people would have forgotten about his new diet.

Biting the last part of the meal, Lewis took the bottle of wine and poured it down in Seb’s glass and saved some from himself. Raising their glasses, Lew made a small speech, “I think it’s time to make a toast to us and our future together”

“To you Lewis”

“Why me?”

“Because I feel lucky to have you. I know I behave stupidly sometimes but that’s why you’re with me, isn’t it?”

“Definitely!” And they sealed their toast with a sweet and tender kiss surrounded by the lights of the candles and the darkness of the evening.

*

It was time to part ways. Time flies so fast. Tuesday was already here and Lewis had to leave Switzerland. Paris fashion week will start shortly. The morning before his departure, he told him what he would do there and Seb has showed a great interest even if he didn’t understand anything at all. Fashion wasn’t his thing, but he was definitely open-minded about Lewis’ style.

He even described how and when he met Tommy Hilfiger and how the idea of launching his own collection came along. Lewis never thought this would change his life but since 2014-2015 something has changed inside: he has learned to accept himself a little bit more. Being into fashion wasn’t such a big deal, but for a formula 1 driver yes it was. People weren’t used to that at all and seeing him succeeding in both fields raised some interesting questions. How did he manage to do that? A total mystery.


End file.
